<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relationship Drama by Cherumie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116807">Relationship Drama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherumie/pseuds/Cherumie'>Cherumie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Exes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherumie/pseuds/Cherumie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grelle's ex shows up at dispatch and causes a ruckus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grell Sutcliff/Original Character(s), Grell Sutcliff/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relationship Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I use he/him pronouns for Grelle in this because it's from Marion's point of view and she's still under the impression that Grelle is a man.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day that Marion woke up after taking her own life, she was confused. She didn't know where she was or what was going to happen to her, or why she suddenly couldn't see without spectacles and no one around her made any sense, save for the others like her that she was shortly introduced to.</p><p>A week later, she'd been properly introduced to her new world, eyes, and career, and been promoted to reaper-in-training, and she was furious. Now she'd had time to really mull over what happened to her as a human; the hopes that had been shattered, her father who had died of poor health shortly before her own death, and the one who caused it all. Him. That damn coward who used to be her fiance. Before Marion was born, her father had saved the life of a wealthy man, pushing him out of the way of a speeding carriage that would have trampled him if he hadn't intervened. The wealthy man then befriended her poor father and, in return for his life, promised him that he would marry his last son with his first daughter, combining their families and helping Mairion's father rise out of poverty. Marion Dixon and Grell Sutcliff were the resulting children to fit the bill and so they were friends ever since their birth. But as they grew older, Mary could tell that something was wrong with him. He never treated her like a fiance ought to, always putting emphasis on their friendship and changing the subject when she brought up their marriage. He was kind enough to her, a bit quiet, but she loved him regardless. He was her savior, after all. She didn't mind if he didn't truly like her romantically, so long as he kept his father's promise of a wealthy life once they were of age. </p><p>Marion remembered the day that Grell died. She was 20 and her fiance was a year older than her. Their wedding was in a week's time, a bit later than what was normal, but Grell had kept putting it off for as long as possible for some reason. His father had put his foot down about a month ago, however, so now they were here, preparing for the wedding day. Marion was beside herself with excitement! Only a week until their families were combined and her and her father's lives would change forever! They could have warm meals every night! She could finally get her papa to a doctor for his strange cough! She had already chosen a wedding dress and was admiring it in her room, trying out different hairstyles for the big day, when her father knocked on her door and delivered the worst possible news. Grell was dead. Slit his own wrists and bled out. Gone forever.</p><p>Her papa held her as she cried her eyes out for everything she had so suddenly lost; a dear friend, a fiance, a better life, and so much more. Mr. Sutcliff's kindness had apparently run out as well, as he would not so much as give them a penny any longer. He claimed that he had promised them his youngest son, not his older ones or any charity. They never heard from him again.</p><p>A year later, her father passed away from a curable illness that they couldn't afford the medicine to treat. A day later, Marion jumped off a bridge.</p><p>Now she was here, fitted in a black suit with her long, orange, and curly hair wrapped up in a ponytail, and undergoing the training that all reapers went through, regardless of what division they’d end up joining. Every day she mourned for her papa and hated Grell all the more. But she never saw him again.</p><p>That is, until the trainee reapers were given a tour of dispatch. There. That shoulder-length red hair. She'd never mistake that shade of blazing red. It couldn't be anyone else.</p><p>She screamed Grell's name and charged at him with her training sickle.</p><p>Grell smirked and turned from whatever he was doing to defend himself with his own deathscythe, a longsword with teeth on one side, but froze once he looked at his attacker.</p><p>"Marion?!" He said stupidly as she rammed the tip of her scythe into his chest. They both froze then and looked into each other's eyes. Marion wore a look of pure hatred on her face and Grell looked like a deer caught in headlights. Blood came out of the corner of his mouth. The other trainees and junior reapers all gawked at the display, the juniors seemingly moreso. Perhaps Grell had a reputation here? How was he standing anyway? He just took a blade to the chest! Oh right. There weren't human anymore. She was about to pull the weapon out and go for another hit when her instructor, apparently used to this, calmly materialized behind her and held her back.</p><p>"We do not tolerate that here, miss. Please retrieve your scythe and get back in line or there will be consequences."</p><p>Marion jerked herself out of his hold and looked at Grelle. She pulled the sickle out of his chest and flipped her hair, walking back to her place in line and glaring at him as they moved on until they were out of sight.</p><p>Grell simply stared with his mouth open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments extend my lifespan! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>